The Daddies
by tophetangel
Summary: AU - Our favorite men from the night shift all become fathers for the first time, in a matter of hours... GSR, YoBling, Nick/Mandy, and Brass and Greggo too :
1. Chapter 1 Looking through the glass

**A/N - Ok, to cure writers block, I need to write something completely AU, fluffy, and fun. Aaand, because Im a brand new mom, I have babies on the brain... so here you go... Some nice CSI drabble featuring our favorite boys from the night shift. I will try to add a new chapter daily, so put this one on alert!**

**Reviews make my day!**

* * *

He smiled through the nursery window, enthralled with the tightly wrapped baby in front of him. He stepped and back and looked at them men standing by his side, all looking in at their own little bundles of joy.

Normally, this would be a normal scene in any hospital, in any city around the world, at any given moment; but this... This was_ extraordinary._

The five men gathered around the nursery window in Desert Palm hospital all knew each other. They were co-workers. They were Friends. And they all had become fathers on the same night.


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy Brass

**A/N - Here we go guys! Enjoy!**

**Please review...let me know if this alright..Im kinda worried, Im not yet comfortable with AU stuff yet...**

* * *

It had been a hard night. A triple murder in Henderson, two of the victims children. He took another sip of whiskey and didn't even wince as it went down.

"Rough night?" A voice beside him asked.

"Yeah." He replied dryly, not bothering to even glance at the person next to him.

"Ma'am?" The bartender stopped in front of them, waiting for her request.

"Jack." The voice next to him replied. "Make it a double."

"Rough night?" Brass asked dryly.

"Yeah." The woman sighed.

He looked over and was surprised to see a familiar face. "Oh. Hey." He smiled, scrambling to remember her name.

"Hey yourself." She smiled, smoothing out her scrubs as she fiddled in her seat, anxiously awaiting her drink.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember..." He started.

"Darlene." She smiled.

"Darlene." He smiled back, relieved to have a name to familiar face.

"I'm sorry, I know you're a captain, I hear the other officers refer to you as that around the emergency room, but I never actually caught your name."

"Captain Brass." He smiled. "Jim. Jim Brass."

"Well Jim. Jim Brass..." She grinned as she took the glass from the bartender and quickly downed its contents. "Let me buy you a drink."

Jim nodded and smiled as he turned his chair to face his new friend.

* * *

"Hey." He smiled as he leaned over the desk.

"Hey." She smiled back. "It's been insane tonight."

"Yeah, you look busy." He said standing to look around the busy emergency room. "Does this mean you won't be meeting me for drinks after shift?" He asked, his voice hushed.

"I may be late, so we may have to enjoy our beverages at my place, say 9 o'clock?" She smiled as she leaned over the desk, quickly giving him a small peck on the cheek as she grabbed a chart.

"It's a date." He called after her as she disappeared behind a curtain.

* * *

She stared at the test, unable to take her eyes of it. Two blue lines stared back at her. She sighed and shook her head and closed her closed her eyes; she opened them again and was greeted by the same two lines.

"This can't be." She said to the cat at her feet. "I'm forty-two year old. This _can't_ be."

She sat on the edge of the tub, dazed for moment. They had been seeing each other for nearly a year, but it wasn't exactly a relationship. They would meet after shift and have a drink, talk about their day, and spend a little time together before having to rush off to work again. They hadn't talked about a future; they hadn't even talked about their status. They were happy being committed to being uncommitted.

"Shit." She whispered to herself as the thought of having to tell him entered her already clouded mind.

She knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable, she picked up her phone and dialed the familiar numbers. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got his voicemail.

"Jim, its Darlene. I need you to come over after you're done with work. I need to talk to you about something... See you then. Bye."

She hung up the phone and stared at the blue lines again.

"This just can't be right." She shook her head.

* * *

He arrived at her place just after eight in the morning. He gave his usual knock and waited for her to come to the door. To his surprise the door instantly opened and he stood there staring at her, still in her bathrobe, wet hair, and towel in her hair.

"Hey." He smiled. "I though maybe we could go to breakfast downtown, the Four Queens has a great..."

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, interrupting him.

_"You're what?"_ He asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"I'm pregnant. It's yours. I'm keeping it." She said matter of factly.

He stood there stunned.

"You can as involved or uninvolved as you want." She said softly.

A small smile crept to his face. "Wait... so I'm... going to be a father?"

"Yeah..." She nodded.

"That's the greatest news I've had in years!!" He jumped forward and swept her off her feet, twirling her around the apartment.

"So does this mean you aren't mad?" Darlene giggled as he set her back down.

"Do I look mad?" He asked with a huge grin.

"No." She giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

She watched the minutes tick away on the clock in the kitchen of their little house. She sat, her feet firmly on the floor, her hands on her stomach, panting through a contraction.

As the pain subsided she shook her head and grabbed the phone, as a nurse, she knew it was time to go.

"Brass."

"Jim!" She shouted, elated to hear his voice.

"D? What's the matter? Is it time?" Brass asked as he walked away from the corpse on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, we need to go, how soon can you be here?"

"I'm twenty minutes out. I'll be there as soon as I can." He promised.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the driveway."

Brass clicked his phone shut and turned to Nick and Warrick. "Gotta go guys, its baby time!"

Warrick and Nick shouted their good luck wishes as Brass jumped to his car and sped down the street.


	3. Chapter 3 Daddy Sanders

**A/N - Ok, sorry for the delay, Im a busy mama! Look for Nick's chapter monday!**

**Reviews are awesome :)**

* * *

Greg walked down the hall, going over his lab results as he headed for the break room. He rounded a corner and smacked right into a tall blonde that looked incredibly lost.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" He asked as he held grabbed her to keep her from toppling over.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She smiled. "I'm actually kind of lost."

"Well, I know this place like the back of my hand, where are you headed?" He asked in a suave voice.

"Dr. Grissom's office? The receptionist told me to go down the hall and I wouldn't miss it."

"Ahh, well I will have to have a talk with Miss Judy." Greg smiled. "Let me walk you to his office."

"Thanks." She smiled and followed as he led her down the hall.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what brings you to see Grissom?"

"Mr.Ecklie wants me to train with the night sift, but I will be on swing swift eventually."

"Criminalist?" Greg asked tenitively.

"Yeah." She nodded as they stopped outside of Gil's office.

"Well I'm Greg Sanders, former lab rat, current CSI for the night shift."

"Well then I suppose I will see you around then." She smiled, pausing before knocking on the closed door. "Thank you for pointing me in the right direction."

"Any time." Greg nodded, and watched as she went into Grissom's office.

Once he was sure she couldn't see him, Greg turned and sped down the hallway, busting through the break room door. He was relieved to see Nick sitting there with a cup of coffee.

"What the hell Sanders? Fire drill?" Nick laughed.

"Dude! I just met _the hottest_ girl!" Greg grinned as he sat.

"You can't date victims... or family members of victims." Nick reminded him.

"No, No. She's a new CSI, training with us until she goes to swing."

"Dude." Nick cocked his head. "Mr. Pen please stay away from Miss Company ink." Nick shook his head.

"Ok Mr. Kettle..." Greg stared at Nick.

"Mandy and I are _married_." Nick took a swig of coffee. "Not the same."

"Umm, try _exactly the same_." Greg leaned over the table. "You've only been married six months, before that you were dating. _And_ you were co-workers."

"Yeah but we were friends for years Greggo, I'm telling you dating a co-worker doesn't always work out for the best."

Greg leaned back in his chair. "Ok, let's see..." He tapped his finger on his chin. "You and Mandy, Gris and Sara, Rick and Cath."

Nick began to feel like he was losing the battle. "Whatever man."

"All I'm saying is we have a good track record for office relationships in this building. AND, if it doesn't work out, she'll be on swing swift."

"What she look like?" Nick raised his eye brows.

"Tall, but not taller than me, blonde hair, green eyes, great legs, had closed toe shoes on though- so ya know - I couldn't see her toes, but she's gorgeous and obviously smart..."

"So way out of your league?" Nick asked with a grin.

"No!" Greg shot back. "_Perfect for me_." He smiled.

"Well, good luck with that." Nick nodded and laughed as he left the break room.

* * *

It was nearing the end of yet another double shift and Greg slammed his locker as he grabbed his bag to leave for the day.

"What's wrong Greg? You have the entire weekend off." Warrick asked as he tied his shoe laces. "Lucky bastard."

"Somebody is mad that he hasn't been able to work a case with _Cadence_ yet." Nick teased.

"Aww, does someone have a little crush on Catie?" Warrick taunted.

"It is _not_ a crush." Greg huffed. "I want to work a case with the hot blonde, is that too much to ask?"

"Want me to put in a good word with Gris?" Warrick asked, grabbing his bag.

"No." Greg shook his head. "No." He huffed as he pushed through the door.

He shook his head as he heard Nick and Warrick laugh behind him. He rushed through the halls and out into lobby, shielding his eyes from the bright Vegas sun as he walked into the parking lot. He tossed his bag into the back seat and was about to get in when he spotted Cadence a few cars over cussing softly as she kicked her car.

"Hey, you need some help?" He called out as he slipped his sunglasses on.

"No." She sighed. "But I need a ride." She smiled. "Car's dead, the shop is sending a tow truck."

"Well I'd be happy to give you a ride M'lady." He smiled. "Hop on into the chariot de Sanders."

She laughed as she walked over. "I really appreciate this."

"No problem." Greg said, hurrying to open the passenger door for her.

"And they say Chivalry is dead." cadence grinned as she slid into the seat.

"Naw, just a lost art form." Greg grinned and walked around the car.

They pulled out of the parking lot and Cadence put her hands over her stomach as it rumbled loudly. She blushed. "Sorry..."

"Hungry?" Greg laughed.

"Yeah, well, Dr. Grissom said I have to learn to eat on the fly, but I have a hard time eating a burger after examining an arm that's been through a meat grinder." She grinned.

"I was the same way when I started." Greg nodded. "Soon you'll be washing your hands to eat your pizza after examining stomach contents for an hour, just like a pro."

"Nasty." She shook her head laughing.

"There is this great diner we all go to sometimes after shift, has great breakfast, you wanna stop?" Greg offered.

"That actually sounds pretty good." Cadence nodded.

There was a bit of silence as they made their way onto the highway, trying to avoid the stop and go traffic of the strip.

"Oh! Put some Rage on!" Cadence said leaning back in her seat.

"Huh?" Greg asked looking over at her.

"Your cds..." She pointed to his visor. "Rage against the machine..."

"Oh!" Greg slid the cd out of the organizer and put it into the cd player. "You like Rage?"

"I love Rage!" She grinned. "Ever see them in concert?"

"Yeah, back in college, it was a great show."

They smiled at each other and sang along as they made their way down the highway.

* * *

Greg plopped his keys on the table as they entered his apartment. Cadence stepped him behind him, putting the pet taxi on the floor. Greg smiled as she bent down and opened the door to the carrier, pulling out two little fluffs of fur.

"God Greg, they are so cute!" She gushed as she put the kittens down to explore their new surroundings.

They had spent the day together at a local park, and on a whim decided to stop at a local animal rescue they passed on the way to lunch. Greg watched as Cadence melted, watching two tiny kittens playing in a small cage. He would never forget the look on her face when he told her he was going to adopt them.

"They are super cute!" He grinned as the two little puffs made their way into the kitchen.

"What are you going to name them?" Cadence asked, pulling out the supplies they had bought for the new additions.

"I don't know... what do you think?"

"I think you should call the orange one Conan." She smiled. "You know for his hair..."

"Conan it is then." Greg smiled.

"And what about the other one?" She asked as she eyed up the tiny grey tabby.

Greg thought for a minute. "I think I'll call him _Cadium_."

"_Cadium?"_ She raised her eye brows.

"Yup. _Cadium."_

"I'm not even gonna ask." Cadence shook her head as she stood up.

"Probably smart." Greg grinned as he reached over and pulled her into him.

"I'm gonna hate leaving them..." Cadence pouted as she watched he kittens pounce at a string hanging from a towel on the stove.

"So don't." Greg smiled.

"Well, I won't be leaving them tonight." She reached up for a quick kiss. "But my apartment will seem so empty with no little ones."

"So, live here." Greg said.

"What?" Cadence pulled back and looked at him.

"C'mon, you hate your apartment, you're always over here with your butt hanging out of the fridge, and I've already forfeited half my closet to your stuff... Just move the rest in here."

Cadence thought for a moment, he had a point, over the last nine months they'd bonded quickly, spending any moment they could together.

"Ok... yeah... let's do it." She nodded.

"Oooh, someone is gonna be shacking up with her boyfriend..." Greg said in a taunting voice.

"Well we could cure that with a quick trip to see Elvis..." She teased back.

Greg stopped and looked at her like she had two heads.

"I was kidding Greg." She shook her head. "I wasn't serious about getting married."

A sly smile came over Greg's face. "That's too bad." He grinned. "I know this great little chapel with a hell of an Elvis impersonator."

"I wouldn't want to actually get married by Elvis." She shook her head.

"Ok, then there is a cute little chapel near downtown, looks normal and all..."

Cadence studied Greg's face. "Wait... You're serious!" She gasped.

Greg reached over and grabbed her hand. "Let's do it."

Her head was spinning. This was crazy. Getting married on a whim was something she never saw herself doing, that was reserved for tourists and teenagers trying to piss of their parents.

"You know what?" She smiled. "Yeah. Let's do it."

Before she had time to have second thoughts Greg had set up the supplies for the kittens and they had showered and changed, and now they were giggling as they headed for a tiny chapel tucked away beneath neon lights. She smoothed the marriage license in her lap, still not quite believing what she was doing, it was impulsive, it was insane... it was just so... _them_.

She smiled to herself as they pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

Cadence leaned against the silver slab, trying to listen to Hodges tell them about the stomach contents of a homicide victim. Hodges held up a beaker for everyone to see and she felt her dinner rumble in her stomach.

Catherine gave her a strange from across the table and nudged Warrick. He looked up at Cadence's pale face and made a move to join her on the other side of the table.

"You all right Catie?" He asked as he rubbed her back sympathetically.

"Yeah..." She lied. "I'm sorry Hodges, what were you saying?"

"_I said_, it appears our victim was also a cannibal." He held up the beaker. "That's part of a human liver."

Cadence stepped back as she felt her stomach lurch. She felt herself get dizzy and she bent over, spilling her dinner onto the floor of the lab.

Hodges bent over to look over the table and raised his eyebrows. "Sesame chicken and friend rice?"

"Shut it Dave." Catherine hissed as she helped her upright. "C'mon, let's go get some cold water on your face."

Catherine steadied Catherine as they walked into the bathroom. Cadence ran the water cold and splashed her face.

"You ok?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I think I might be coming down with something, I've had bouts of nausea all week."

Catherine raised her eye brows. "Well _Mrs. Sanders_, are you pregnant?"

Cadence looked up. "No way... I mean...well...maybe..."

"Well..." Catherine was counting on her fingers. "That would make it a honeymoon baby."

"Oh god." Cadence shook her head. "Maybe it isn't though... maybe I'm just sick."

"Yeah, I was convinced I was sick, even _after_ the doc told me I was pregnant with Lindsay."

"Shit." Cadence shook her head.

"Hey, we're off in half an hour, let's run to the drug store and you come to my house for breakfast and a pregnancy test." Catherine smiled. "Then if it's negative, you don't have to say anything to Greg..."

"Sounds like a plan." Cadence smiled and steadied herself as they walked out the door.

* * *

Catherine placed the plate of eggs in front of Cadence and smiled. "You need to eat; you're eating for two now you know..."

Cadence gave a small smile and bit into a piece of bacon.

"Don't worry about telling Greg, he'll be fine with it... I can _actually_ see him being excited about this." Catherine smiled softly.

"I know... he'll be very excited." Cadence nodded. "I'm not exactly sure how I feel about all this yet."

"Understandable." Catherine nodded.

"I mean I just graduated college two years ago, this is like my first _real_ job. Greg and I both have crazy hours..."

"You'll find a way." Catherine assured her. "Maybe swing shift will be stealing you back from us..."

Cadence smiled and nodded as she started in on her eggs.

* * *

Cadence pulled into the parking lot and sighed as she grabbed the bag beside her. It had been Greg's night off, but she knew he would be up waiting for her, so they could go to bed together.

She made her way into the building and found herself getting butterflies as the elevator doors opened to her floor. She sighed as she unlocked door and walked in to find Greg sleeping haphazardly on the couch in his boxers. She grinned as she grabbed the digital camera from her purse and snapped a picture.

Greg stirred at the flash and smiled. "That's not nice."

"Yeah well, I never know when I will need to blackmail you."

Greg got up and greeted his wife with a kiss. "What's in the bag?"

"It's a present for you."

"Ohh! I love presents." Greg laughed as he took the bag. He pulled out the card and read it out loud.

"See you in eight months." He looked confused as he pulled the pregnancy test from the bag.

Cadence bit her lip, trying to get some sort of read on what was going through Greg's head.

"Greg?"

"You're pregnant?" He asked, she nodded. "We're pregnant!!" She shouted as he ran around the room, his hands in the air. He stopped and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Oh, and we're not naming the baby Olaf if it's a boy." Cadence grinned as Greg pouted.


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy Stokes

**A/N - Ok, I had to type this up rather quickly, so be on the look out for rogue typos.**

**I havent gotten many reviews... so do we like? Do we not like? Review and let me know... :)**

* * *

He had never been more nervous in his life. He grabbed for the velvet box tucked away in the dresser drawer and shoved in his pocket just as there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door and was instantly silent. He had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Earth to Nick!" She giggled as he stared her, his mouth open slightly.

"Sorry." He smiled. "You just look amazing."

She blushed and held out her hand to him and led him to the car.

At dinner, he tried to maintain his cool. He had carefully slipped the waiter the ring, and was anxiously awaiting the champagne they had ordered.

"I can't believe its been a year." She smiled as she reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I know." He smiled back and hoped his hands weren't too sweaty.

The waiter appeared and set the champagne glasses on the table, winking at Nick as he left.

"I propose a toast." She smiled, raising her glass. She spotted the ring at the bottom of the glass and this time, it was her jaw that dropped.

"I just... propose." Nick smiled getting up to kneel next to the table.

The restaurant fell silent as they noticed him kneeling next to her.

"Mandy, I love you with all of my heart, and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making you they happiest woman in the world. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She squealed and the room erupted with clapping and cheers.

He couldn't hold back the tears and he kissed her and slipped the ring on her hand.

* * *

He couldn't believe it as he opened his eyes.

Today was _the_ day.

He was getting married.

He sat up in the bed and looked around the hotel suite. He was glad he had the sense to grab his camera and snap a few pictures. Greg lay in the sofa across the room, his hand dangling in a bowl of chips. Brass was slumped in a chair; his feet out in front of him, and his tie had been tied around his head in a bow. Grissom was asleep on the floor, sprawled out on his stomach, confetti in his hair. Warrick was dead asleep at the foot of the bed, a napkin stuck to his lip. Hodges and Henry were cuddled on the floor and Nick made a mental note to blow that picture up and frame it for them. Archie was sleeping against the bed, an X-box controller still in his hand.

Nick smiled as he slid the camera back into the drawer and stood to take a shower. It was just after six in the morning, and the wedding was still eight hours away, but his excitement had taken over, he was ready to start what he was sure was going to be the best day of his life.

They made it to the church an hour before the ceremony was to begin and Nick stared at the clock as he mindlessly bit at his fingers.

"Keep that up, and Mandy is going to be holding two bloody stumps." Warrick smiled.

"Nervous?" Greg asked as he adjusted his tie.

"No, anxious." Nick shook his head.

"Same thing." Greg sighed.

"Actually, they are two _very_ different emotions." Grissom chimed in as he sat next to Nick.

Greg rolled his eyes and went back to his tie.

After what seemed like an eternity Nick was standing at the front of the church, waiting for his bride. The ceremony was short, sweet and simple, and soon Mr. and Mrs. Stokes were making their way down the aisle.

The reception was in full swing and Nick had let Brass cut in, so he could dance with the bride. He made his way to the bar as Greg looked rejected as a bridesmaid left in huff.

"Ouch." Nick shook his head and laughed as he ordered a drink.

"Oh shut it." Greg laughed. "So, how does it feel to be a married man?"

Nick turned and smiled as he watched Brass and Mandy share a laugh on the dance floor.

"It's amazing Greggo. It's Amazing."

* * *

"Damn it!" Mandy grunted as she chucked the pregnancy test in the trash. She washed her hands and threw open the door and stomped into the kitchen.

She stood at the sink and shook her head. Nick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll happen honey; you're too stressed about this." He whispered and kissed the back of her neck.

"It's been almost year Nick... there has to be something wrong with me." She sighed.

"Hey, it'll happen. Trust me." He sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Casey said they had another baby dropped off at the hospital last night, she said the mother came in, dropped the baby off - said she 'just didn't want another kid' and left. Casey said she looked strung out."

"Sometimes I hate that your best friend works at a hospital." Nick said as her turned her around to face him.

"C'mon Nick. These gutter rats can pop off kids left and right, and they don't even want them! And here we are month after month staring at negative tests."

"Mandy." He said firmly. "It'll happen."

"I wish I could have the faith you do." She sighed.

"Hey, we've talked about this. Even if we don't have them the conventional way, we'll have kids. We _will_." He assured her.

"I know it's selfish...but I want to give birth to at least one of our children... I want to be pregnant; I want to feel the life we created as it grows..." She teared up.

"Oh honey." Nick sighed and pulled her into him. "We'll find away."

* * *

Mandy dangled her feet over the exam table; she nervously fiddled with her paper gown. Nick reached out his hand and squeezed hers, trying to reassure her.

Mandy jumped at the knock on the door.

"Mrs. Stokes?" The doctor smiled as she came into the room.

Mandy nodded and gripped Nick's hand tighter.

"I'm afraid we can't do the invitro today."

Mandy's leg shook as her nerves got the best of her. She had spent months taking pills every day, even giving herself shots, nothing had worked.

"Another road block... of course!" she threw her hands up and held back the tears.

"Mrs. Stokes." The doctor spoke softly and grabbed her hand. "We can't do it because you are already pregnant." She smiled.

"What??" Nick and Mandy gasped in unison.

"The pregnancy test we took this morning with your blood work showed you're pregnant." The doctor laughed. "So we're going to an ultrasound instead."

Mandy grinned as Nick stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I told you it would happen." He whispered.

Mandy blinked away the tears. "I should know by now to always trust you." She laughed.

They watched as the doctor swirled the wand around in the sticky goop on Mandy's stomach.

"There." The doctor pointed at a tiny orb on the screen. "Baby!"

"Oh my god, Nick! That's our baby!" Mandy gasped.

"Then what's that?" Nick pointed to another dark spot.

"That..." The doctor smiled. "...Is baby B."

"Wait... what?" Mandy sat up on her elbows.

"That's baby A. Aaand that is baby B..." The doctor told her. "Twins!"

Nick teared up and stared at the screen. "Our _babies_." He whispered, a huge grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5 Daddy Brown

**A/N - Ok - WOW! I am sooooo sorry for the delay in this story. I meant for this to be a drabble that was finished in August! But, my Grandmother, who was like my mother, passed away in early September, and life has been chaotic ever since. So, it took me a while to be able to be in the right frame of mind to continue with my fanfiction writing. I plan on finishing this story as well as my Office story and then taking a bit of a break from writing for a while. **

**So, here is the Warrick chapter, soon to be followed by the Grissom chapter, and Finally the birth of the babies!**

**Reviews make a sad heart smile!**

* * *

Catherine sighed as she exited the layout room; the case they'd been working on for nearly a week straight had gone cold

Catherine sighed as she exited the layout room; the case they'd been working on for nearly a week straight had gone cold. As much as she tried, she couldn't get the evidence to tell her anymore than she already knew.

"Rough night?" Warrick asked as she jerked her locker open.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I hate it when it seems like we can't solve one."

"I know." he nodded, studying the side of her face. "Want to get some breakfast? Cool off?"

Catherine nodded as she grabbed her purse. "That would be great."

"C'mon." Warrick wrapped his arm around her. "I'll drive."

As they exited the lab, they discussed where to eat.

"Why don't you just come over, I just went shopping. I can make you an omelet." Catherine smiled.

"Alright." Warrick grinned as they got in his car and headed for Catherine's.

* * *

She knew it was wrong, even as she tore at his clothes as he walked her backwards through the house, she knew it was wrong.

After a brief pause to pull his shirt over his head, their lips met again, and she suddenly she didn't care if it was wrong or right.

"Cath?" Warrick stopped as she fumbled to open her bedroom door, still standing backward.

_Crap._ She thought to herself, here it comes. _We can't do this, we're friends._

"Yeah?" She breathed.

"I love you." He smiled, leaning in and turning the door knob for her.

"I love you too." She smiled and led him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

"Damn it Rick." Catherine sighed as she realized her make up just wasn't going to cover the whisker burn on her neck.

"Sorry..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her as he stood behind her.

"Greg will not even hesitate in interrogating me about this." She shook her head.

"Well, maybe its time we come clean then." Warrick kissed her cheek.

"I suppose it has been nearly a year, hasn't it?" Catherine sighed.

"And what was it you said about Grissom and Sara, how they didn't need to hide their relationship from us... from the team..."

"Oh shut it..." Catherine smiled and swatted at him playfully. "I hate it when you're right."

"Well, then, tonight we come clean." Warrick grinned.

"Tonight we come clean." Catherine sighed.

* * *

"Whoa Cath, what happened? Did you accidentally set your vacuum to attack mode?" Greg smiled as Catherine walked into the layout room.

Catherine shook her head. Some how she felt Warrick had the easier task in telling Grissom.

"Actually..." She sighed. "It's whisker burn."

"From who?" Nick looked up from the evidence before him.

"My... boyfriend." Catherine nodded.

"Oooooh..." Greg smiled slyly. "And do we know this 'boyfriend'..."

"Actually you do." Warrick chimed in from the doorway.

Catherine smiled, relieved that Warrick would handle the guys and their barrage of questions.

"Wait... you and Cath?" Greg shot a confused look to Nick who didn't seem at all surprised.

"Good for you guys." Nick smiled.

"And you talked to Gris?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah." Warrick nodded. "Mum is the word." He shot a look to Greg.

"My lips are sealed..." Greg smiled.

* * *

Catherine waved as Cadence backed out of her driveway. She shut the door and quickly rushed through the house, making a beeline for the bathroom. She grabbed the box on her sink and pulled out the extra test Cadence didn't have to use after her first test had come back positive.

She'd missed her last few periods, and hadn't given it a second thought until Cadence threw up all over Hodge's lab.

_"Maybe..."_ She thought to herself as she quickly unwrapped the test.

A few minutes later she sat on the floor of her bathroom, staring at the test in her hands.

"Mom?" Lindsay banged at the door. "Mom? You have your own bathroom! I need to get ready for school!"

"Linds!" Catherine called out. "It's open."

Lindsay opened the door and shook her head at her mother sitting on the floor. "What are you doing mom... its eight in the morn..." She stopped suddenly as she spotted the pregnancy test in her Mother's grip. "Mom?"

Catherine looked up at her nearly grown daughter.

"Did Warrick knock you up?" Lindsay teased.

"Yeah..." Catherine let go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "He did..."

"Wait... It's POSITIVE?" Lindsay stared at her mother in disbelief.

"Yup." Catherine nodded, her eyes glassed over.

"Are you ok mom?" Lindsay sat to next to her, Catherine obviously still in shock.

"I don't know..." Catherine admitted. "I thought my childbearing years were long gone."

"Well apparently not." Lindsay smiled, pulling her mom into a hug. "It'll be alright mom."

"We have to tell Warrick." Catherine sighed.

"Yeah, that would probably be smart." Lindsay nodded. "Why don't I go call him, have him come over..."

"Ok..." Catherine nodded.

While Lindsay was off calling Warrick, Catherine sat on the floor of the bathroom, wondering if she could do it all again. It had been seventeen years since she had given birth to Lindsay, and a lot had changed in seventeen years. Could she handle a newborn? Late night feedings? Diaper changes? Before she realized how much time had passed Warrick was standing in the doorway with Lindsay.

"Cath?"

She looked up from the floor and simply held out the positive test for him to see.

Warrick gave a confused look to Lindsay, who nodded that it was indeed true. He walked over and sat next to her on the floor, gently putting his arm around her.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"I think so." She nodded.

"I can't believe I finally get to be a big sister." Lindsay laughed. "Took you long enough."

Catherine laughed, coming out of her fog a bit.

"I'm going to have a baby." She sighed.

"No." Warrick looked up at Lindsay. "We're having a baby. We're going to be a family."

Catherine smiled as Lindsay rushed in and hugged them both. She laughed as she over heard Lindsay whispering to Warrick.

"So, hurry up and marry my mom already."


	6. Chapter 6 Daddy Grissom

**A/N - Ok, so I am trying to finish this up for you guys, since you have been so very patient! I hope you enjoy the Grissoms' chapter! **

**Next up - 'Labor Day' madness!!**

**Reveiws make my day ... :)**

* * *

Grissom smiled as she walked down the aisle towards him, her smile lighting the room.

He felt her hands shake as she passed her bouquet to Catherine and put her small hands in his. He smiled before leaning in and kissing the back of her knuckles softly.

It had been a quick, yet easy decision. As soon as he picked her up from the airport, he knew he had to make her his forever. A few phone calls to their friends, and twelve hours later, they we standing in the tiny chapel, brand new wedding bands waiting to be exchanged.

He smiled when she said I do, and held back tears as he slid the gold band on her finger. He let a happy tear escape as they were pronounced man and wife.

* * *

Sara had planted the last of her flowers, she leaned back to get a good look at the flower pots lining the patio. Satisfied with her work, she got up and headed for the house.

She felt lightheaded as she stood, quickly grabbing onto a patio chair to keep her from toppling over.

"Too much sun..." She quickly decided and slowly made her way into the house.

After a cool glass of water, she still didn't feel any better. She felt her head start to spin, and she was instantly nauseous.

"Gil!!" Her voice cracked as she called out.

"Sara?" Grissom quickly appeared from the den, rushing to her side as he saw her leaning against the counter, holding on for dear life.

"I don't feel well..." She whispered.

"You're white as a ghost!" Grissom put his palm to her forehead. "No fever..."

"I'm dizzy..." She whispered as Grissom put his arms around her, trying to steady her.

"We're going to the hospital." Grissom told her as he helped her toward the door.

"I just need to lie down..." She whispered.

"We're going to the hospital." Grissom said again and helped her to the car.

* * *

Grissom watched her as she slept. He heart in his chest as he tried to forget the last time she had been laying in a hospital bed, IV tubes in her arm.

There was a small knock as the curtain moved, the young intern walking into the room.

"Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara stirred and smiled at the doctor. "Can I go home yet?"

"Yeah, I have the nurse drawing up the discharge papers as we speak; we just have a few things to go over before you leave."

"What happened? Is she going to be ok?" Grissom asked, worried.

"She will be fine." The doctor smiled, turning to Sara. "And I'm going to do a little ultrasound to make sure the baby is doing well before you go."

"The baby?" Grissom and Sara looked at each other confused.

"You didn't know?" The young intern looked panicked. "I'm so sorry... the resident was supposed to come in and tell you... I'm so sorry..."

"I'm pregnant?" Sara asked, her hands traveling to her stomach. "I didn't miss a period!"

"You don't always miss your period..." The doctor sat at the edge of the bed. "Was it lighter or shorter than usual?"

"I don't have heavy periods..." Sara told him softly.

"Well, we will get an ultrasound, see how far along we are here..." The doctor stood as a nurse wheeled in the machine. "You'll need to make an appointment with an ob/gyn. I can recommend one to you if you don't have a doctor you see on a regular basis."

"No, I have a doctor..." Sara said nervously as the nurse lowered the head of her bed.

Sara glanced over at Grissom, when she realized he hadn't said anything. "Gil?"

Grissom was at her side, grabbing her hand. "Yeah?"

"Are you mad?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"No..." He whispered, smoothing her hair softly. "I might be in a bit of shock, but I could never be angry with you...you know that..." He smiled. "Besides, last time I checked, it takes two to make a baby..."

Sara giggled softly. "We've never really talked about..."

"But we'll be fine..." He nodded.

"Oh!" Sara smiled as she gripped his hand. "Catherine, Cadence and I will be pregnant at the same time!" She grinned, allowing herself to feel a little excited.

"That's right!" Grissom smiled. "Built in playmates for our baby..."

Sara smiled softly. "Our baby..."

"I have to say, I thought my time for children had come and gone..." He admitted. "But there is no one else I'd want to have a child with... We'll get through this..."

Sara winced as the cold gel was squirted on her stomach.

"Sorry..." The doctor smiled apologetically. "Oh! And there is baby!" He smiled as he pointed to the moving orb on the screen.

"Wow..." Was all Grissom could sputter as he watched the tiny bean on the screen move.

"Looks like we're at about nine weeks, 5 days gestation." The doctor smiled. "We might be able to get a heart beat!" He quickly grabbed the wand from a smaller machine and whirled it around Sara's stomach.

The room was suddenly filled with a loud whooshing sound and Grissom felt Sara's grip tighten. He looked at her and gave a soft smile.

"There is a person in there!" Sara laughed. "Oh, my, god..."

"Oh my god is right." Grissom laughed as he bent down and softly kissed her cheek.

* * *

Sara sighed as she tossed another _'Parenting_' magazine to the floor. She lay on the couch, her feet on a stack of pillows, Hank dutifully lying at her feet. She curled her toes and softly petted the dog with her feet.

"Ok, I have to pee again..." Sara grunted as she wiggled her way off the couch. She waddled to the bathroom for what felt like the millionth time that evening and soon she was making her way to the fridge.

She stopped at the kitchen door and put her hand to her stomach as a soft cramp pulled at her abdomen.

"Stop that little one..." She laughed as she scolded her belly and continued into the kitchen.

Another cramp tugged at her insides and she stopped, growing worried. She shook her head as she opened the cupboard. "I'm not due for another three and a half weeks... must be more Braxton hicks..." She decided as she pulled the dog food from the cupboard.

Hank appeared in the doorway as he heard the sound of kibble hitting the bowl, but didn't move as Sara put the bowl on the floor.

"Hank?" Sara looked at the dog, who never missed an opportunity to gobble his dinner. "Come on, come eat..."

The dog inched slowly toward Sara and made a soft bark as Sara leaned to pet him.

"What is the matter?" Sara stopped as she felt something trickle down her leg.

"Oh no!" She stood and shook slightly as she grabbed for the phone.

"Grissom."

"Gil!" Sara breathed. "Gil, my water broke!"

"What? It isn't time!"

"I know! But tell that to your daughter!!" She grunted as another contraction pulled at her belly.

"I'm on my way!!" Stay there!!" Grissom told her, breathing heavy as he ran to his car.

"I wasn't planning on leaving..." Sara tried to joke as she slowly sat at the kitchen table.

"I'll be home in ten minutes!" Grissom assured her as she hung up the phone.

Hank whined at her side and she reached out and patted the dog's head. "You're a good boy." She whispered as he lay at her feet.

* * *


End file.
